


Tastes Like Chocolate

by ella_rose88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a surprise for Gwen for Valentine's Day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag-fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Chocolate_ from [2sam11](http://2sam11.livejournal.com/).

It’s the 14th of February. Valentine’s Day. 

Usually Arthur Pendragon wasn't one to partake in such hype, considering to him it wasn't a real holiday. Rather a plot for companies like Hallmark to make millions and millions of dollars. 

Then his world was turned upside down over one year ago. He met one Gwen DeGrace and his whole attitude towards the holiday took a 180. And he couldn't be happier about it. 

Not only that but, but he had the perfect present for her, one that he knew deep in his bones that she would love. But the best part was he knew he would enjoy it too, very much so.

Only problem - the waiting. 

Unfortunately, they both had high demanding jobs – Arthur working for his father’s law firm and Gwen being a primary school teacher. He was lucky that he had enough time to pick up his present really, considering the new case he was just given. It is a high profile divorce case between rock star Gwaine Taylor and Vivan Woods. Having went to high school with Gwaine and staying into contact over the years, there was only one person Gwaine trusted to defend him. 

Glancing up at the clock, Arthur sees that it’s nearly 6pm. Usually he worked later, running towards sometimes 9 or 10 at night. 

But not tonight. 

The next three minutes seem to slowly go by as Arthur stares at it, almost as if he is willing it with his mind to go faster. Really, he should be reading the evidence from a private investigator Gwaine hired to see if Vivian was cheating on him but his mind is too preoccupied with images of Gwen’s reaction. The way her eyes will light up with desire, her tongue licking her bottom lip in anticipation, making him want to sod the gift, pick her up and take her to his bedroom before having his wicked way with her. 

Finally, it reaches 6 o’clock and Arthur is out of there. Fast. Not letting any of his co-workers stop him for a little chit chat as they tend to do. He has a surprise to prepare. 

***

“Hello!” 

Arthur hears her voice, then the door as she closes it. “Don’t come in here!” He yells out, before finishing the final touches in his bedroom, and making his way to her. 

“Hey Beautiful,” Arthur greets her, before placing a gentle, yet somehow still passionate peck on her lips. Both his arms wrapping her into his warming embrace and Gwen feels like its home. 

 

“Hey yourself,” She looks up at him, and then she smells something quite amazing from the kitchen. 

 

“You cooked?” She asks him sounding very amazed. He never cooks. It’s normally her that does the cooking or, if she is staying at his place Lee’s Chinese. 

 

“I did indeed,” He smirks at her, clearly very impressed with himself -- and while most of the time she hates when he gets a little cocky and arrogant, there is something very sexy about it. It’s most likely the way his lips, his soft and luscious lips curve in a grin and his bright blue eyes light up in satisfaction. “It’s lasagne” He informs her, his grin growing wider, he knows it is her favourite

 

“My favourite!” Gwen smiles brightly up at him, before realizing, “You sure it’s safe.” Gwen quirks her eyebrows up. 

“Guinevere,” He tells her off and yet he still manages to make her go weak in the knees. “Of course it is. I had Merlin teach me.” Then he takes her hand, places it into the crook of his arm, before asking her in a very gentlemanly voice, “My lady, would you join me for dinner?” 

“Of course, I will my lord.” 

***

 

A few hours later, dinner finished and Arthur goes off somewhere before returning with a scarf and a cheeky grin adorning his face. 

“What are you up to?”

“You’ll find out,” He whispers huskily in her ear, his lips a few fingertips away from her, causing a ripple of pleasure to go down her spine. Then she feels Arthur placing the blind fold over her eyes, before tying it securely at the back of her head, he doesn't want her to see it before it is revealed. 

He steers her carefully, towards what she assumes is the bedroom. Finally they stop and once again his mouth is by her ear. 

“Happy Valentine’s day!” He announces before untying the blind fold and revealing his gift. She gasps - there are rose petals all over the bed, both red and white in a shape of a heart. But that isn’t what surprises her. Rather it is what is set up on a tray in the middle of the bed. 

Chocolate body paint. 

As soon as she realizes what it is, she captures Arthur’s lips for wild, hunger-filled kiss filled with desire. And they don’t leave his bedroom for a long, long time.


End file.
